


4. Catch the Madness

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barcelona GPF, M/M, Otabek POV, Otabek and Yuri have a night of innocent fun, Post canon, pining otabek, post welcome to the madness, they become closer and ultimately friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: If you had told Otabek Altin five years ago that he would share the rink with Yuri Plisetsky at the Grand Prix Final, he'd have told you that you're crazy.He certainly didn't expect to help Yuri choreograph a new exhibition skate overnight.And he *really* didn't expect to become friends with Yuri after all these years.[Post WTTM. Yuri and Otabek get closer and have a fun night together after the gala in Barcelona.]





	4. Catch the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally be able to share this with everyone! I wrote this as part of a series of In This Lifetime, where 13 authors got together to write different periods of Otabek and Yuri's lives together. I got post Welcome to the Madness and had so much fun writing this! :)
> 
> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://theinsanefox.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/FoxyLovesFandom) about YOI, Otayuri, Voltron, or any other random/nerdy shit!

The lights went out, indicating the end of their performance. The roar of the crowd was deafening as Yuri stood up and skated over to where Otabek was standing, grabbing his hand and steering him towards the locker rooms. 

 

He could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he followed Yuri backstage, unable to look away from either the blinding grin his new friend was giving him or from where their hands were still twined together. The rush of the performance had given him an adrenaline high, but no feeling compared to the one coming from the sparks flying between them in that moment.

 

“Beka!” Yuri cried once they were alone in the locker room, spinning around to face him. “That was amazing!”

 

“Yeah.” He felt his heart skip a beat at the nickname, willing his pulse to slow down as those green eyes shone with excitement.

 

“Lilia is going to kill us, but damn, it was worth it. You’re a genius!  Even Yakov will have to agree that routine was a million times better than my old one.”

 

Otabek could hear Yuri’s voice but wasn’t listening to the words. Everything was moving too slow and too fast all at once, but there in the center of the vortex was this dazzling blonde beacon.  And Otabek couldn’t help but wonder how they’d gotten here in such a short amount of time. Never in a million years would he have believed that he would be here, alone in a locker room, with Yuri Plisetsky.

 

“Beka? You there?” Yuri’s voice cut through his thoughts.

 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

 

“I said let’s get out of here before Yakov and Lilia find us. I don’t feel like listening to their bitching tonight.” Yuri was still smiling despite the snark in his words.

 

“Yeah, for sure.” Otabek was still only half-listening while Yuri babbled excitedly about going back to his hotel room to get ready for the banquet.

 

Otabek thought that they at least owed Yuri’s coach’s an explanation. But when Yuri grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the exit, he wasn’t about to protest. 

 

“Let me just grab my bag,” Otabek said, reluctantly pulling his hand out of Yuri’s.

 

“Sure, I’ll wait for you outside!” Yuri waved him off as he walked out the door.

 

Once the door had closed, Otabek took a deep breath and sat down on a bench. His pulse hadn’t slowed down since the music ended, and it left him feeling like a live wire, ready to spark and burn anything that touched him. Looking down, he realized he was bouncing his knee, so he grabbed it and tried force it to still.

 

Calm down, Otabek, he’s just your friend. Your very badass, attractive friend. Maybe giving himself a mental pep talk would work. Or maybe not.

 

The door to the locker room opened and Yuri stuck his head in, scaring the crap out of Otabek. “Beka? You okay? You’ve been in here a while.”

 

Otabek blinked, but stood up and grabbed his bag from his locker. “Yeah, sorry. I’m ready.” 

 

“Great! Because I think I hear Yakov.”

 

He must have looked absolutely terrified because Yuri burst out laughing “Don’t worry, if we go now he won’t catch us.”

 

Otabek didn’t even think twice as he followed Yuri out of the locker room. They sprinted down the hall and back towards their hotel.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Banquets had never been Otabek’s favorite part of skating competitions. In fact, he would even say he dreaded them after every event. But he had to suck it up as part of his career and present a happy face to the press and potential sponsors, even if he hated every minute of it.

 

This banquet seemed different, though. Probably because Yuri was so happy this time. For once he wasn’t yelling at Viktor or scowling at a drunk Katsuki as he tried to force Yuri into another dance off. No, he was pure, unhindered excitement and pride. And why wouldn’t he be? He had a gold medal from his first Grand Prix Final and a new EX program everyone was talking about.

 

Otabek also couldn’t help but notice how great Yuri looked in that suit. He suspected Viktor might have picked it out for him, as the style was too muted for Yuri’s usual taste. But the cut flattered his figure perfectly and there was no loud leopard print to be seen. It was almost as if Yuri had grown a sense of fashion overnight--but at the same time, Otabek knew Yuri would be proudly wearing those animal prints until the day he died.

 

A quick jab to his ribs brought Otabek back to the present. 

 

“Close your mouth, Beks. Sponsors don’t want to see you drooling on your suit.”

 

Otabek glared at JJ as he took a sip from his champagne flute. “I wasn’t drooling.”

 

“May as well have been,” JJ was laughing while he said it, leaving Otabek unsure how to feel about it.

 

Otabek decided not to even bother with a reply, taking another sip of his champagne and walking back towards the food table. He had gotten no farther than the appetizers when Mila walked up beside him, eyelids fluttering and a sultry look on her face. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Mila was interested in him, but although he liked her well enough as a person, he did not return her feelings.

 

“Hey, Otabek,” Mila winked as she grabbed some fruit off the table. “That was quite a show you and Yuri put on.”

 

Otabek hummed noncommittally as he grabbed some shrimp and cocktail sauce. But his standoffishness didn’t seem to deter Mila, as she continued to talk. He could hear her voice but not her words, and realized too late that he had completely tuned her out. Immediately, he felt awful about it, but when he looked up he saw a sad sort of smile on Mila’s face, like she knew that she wasn’t able to keep his attention. 

 

Hanging his head in embarrassment, he looked literally anywhere but at her. Naturally, his sight settled on Yuri. Yuri was his own compass, and no matter where Otabek was at any given moment, he would always automatically turn to Yuri, drawn by a magnetism that he could feel in his blood, his very being. Anywhere Yuri was, Otabek was right behind him.

 

“You know, he keeps looking at you too.” Mila’s voice finally broke through.

 

“You’re just imagining things,” Otabek quickly replied, forcing his gaze back to Mila.

 

She shrugged in response, seeming to decide not to push the subject. “Regardless, you should go say hi. He’d appreciate it.”

 

“Uh--yeah. I’ll do that.” 

 

He walked away before she could say anything else, but he could feel her knowing look boring into his back as he walked over towards his new friend.

 

“Beka!” Yuri cried once Otabek was in earshot, waving emphatically as if he didn’t already have Otabek’s attention.

 

He knew he was blushing, but ever since Yuri had started using that nickname he felt his heart flutter every time he heard it. 

 

“Yuri,” He nodded in greeting, walking up to stand beside him.

 

“You were great out there,” a new voice, Yuuri Katsuki’s, addressed Otabek. “That EX routine you two pulled together was incredible.”

 

“Thank you. That was all Yuri, though. I was just along for the ride,” Otabek smiled. 

 

“Shut up asshole, you worked just as hard on it.” Yuri rolled his eyes.

 

“Language, Yurachka!” Lilia snapped from somewhere behind them.

 

Yuri glared at her turned back, nostrils flaring for a second before sticking his tongue out in her direction. Otabek couldn’t help but laugh at that, despite the childishness of it all. Maybe that was what was reminding him that this figment of his dreams was just as human as he was. And when Yuri looked back at him and grinned sheepishly, Otabek couldn’t help but return the grin. 

 

Yuri was a virus, finding his way into Otabek’s very being and infecting him with his brilliance. 

 

But oddly enough, this was a virus Otabek was all too willing to contract.

 

He stood back and merely observed as Yuri interacted with everyone around them. The sponsors had gotten whatever they wanted by now, so it was just the skaters and their coaches that were conversing. Viktor drunkenly stumbled over at one point, announcing his excitement to return to the rink and compete against his beloved Yuuri. Everyone groaned simultaneously, and eventually Chris came over to sling his arm around his old friend and steer him in the direction of the food so that the others could continue talking, while Yuri followed behind them to scream obscenities at his rink mate.

 

“Otabek Altin,” a stern voice came from beside him, drawing his attention away from Yuri.

 

Swallowing in sudden fear, Otabek turned to face none other than Lilia herself.

 

The permanent scowl she wore was as admirable as it was intimidating with the way she was able to keep the same expression on her face for what seemed like an eternity. That being said, he was man enough to admit that he was absolutely terrified of her.

 

“Madam Baranovskaya.” Otabek nodded his head in polite acknowledgment.

 

“That was quite the stunt you two pulled.” Lilia cut right to the chase.

 

Otabek fidgeted and looked down, unsure of how to handle himself at that moment. “Yes, ma’am. I helped Yuri choreograph it.”

 

“It was surprisingly adequate for how hastily it was thrown together.” 

 

Now that was a surprise. Otabek finally met her eyes, swallowing again in hopes that this wasn’t a prelude to her tearing into him for corrupting the precious Russian Fairy.

 

“It will need a lot of polishing, but that routine has potential. And it made Yurachka quite happy to perform it.” Lilia stated all of this as if were the most obvious thing on the planet.

 

Otabek allowed a soft smile to stretch across his lips at that. “I think he’ll really appreciate that, ma’am.”

 

“Of course he will. Yuri has always been impulsive and hot-headed, but I have a sense of calming from you. I think you’ll prove to be a good anchor for his brashness and help him learn to control himself over time.”

 

“I--thank you?” He wasn’t sure if he should take that last statement as a compliment or not.

 

“That is all. You may go back to whatever it was you were doing.”

 

And just like that, Lilia dismissed him with a wave of the hand as she walked back to speak with Yakov. It was weird, and honestly, Otabek had no idea how to react to that conversation. It sent a shiver down his spine and he had to wonder just how in the hell Yuri was able to deal with such an intimidating person every day of his life.

 

Otabek was able to find his way back into a conversation with the other skaters, and eventually, the different groups of people broke off into various little cliques. It ultimately left just Otabek with Yuri again, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The two of them wandered off to a quiet corner of the banquet hall where nobody else was talking. It made it easier to hear each other over the music playing over the speakers, and Otabek couldn’t help but be grateful that Yuri never once acted like he might want to spend the banquet with anyone else--namely those who actually medaled. Part of Otabek was still so surprised that Yuri even wanted anything to do with him after he hadn’t even been able to get a bronze.

 

He never said it out loud, but it definitely stung a little to come in fourth after JJ completely botched his short program. But he didn’t want his mood to sour and ruin Yuri’s big night, so he’d been trying to push the thoughts aside--even if a part of him was actually very bitter that JJ had won bronze after falling on his ass, repeatedly.

 

“Beka?” Yuri was suddenly in front of him, looking like he wanted to touch his shoulder but was unsure if he had permission, so his hand hovered awkwardly somewhere above his arm. “Are you okay?”

 

Otabek blinked, allowing everything to come back into focus. “Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

 

Yuri didn’t seem convinced, but let it drop. A bit of an awkward silence pulled over them, the first one all night, and Otabek found himself scrambling to come up with something, anything to say. So he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “Do you want to get out of here?”

 

The look of relief on Yuri’s face told him all he needed to know.

 

* * *

  
  


Otabek realized a little too late that he didn’t actually have a plan. All he had was a motorcycle, a leather jacket, and the delusion of a cool boy image. The reality of it, however, was that he was panicking over what to do now that the beautiful blonde boy was seated behind him on the bike, arms wrapped firmly around his waist. In the end, he realized he felt exactly like how he appeared--a teenage boy with a stupid crush who had no idea what he was doing other than  _ it sounded like a good idea at the time _ .

 

They were currently stopped at a red light, Otabek’s eyes flicking around frantically trying to find somewhere to take Yuri. It was late, so he hoped he could find somewhere that was still open. He originally thought about taking Yuri to a park, but it was a cold night and with only their suits and jackets, they wouldn’t be able to stay outside for long. So he continued to cruise around for a bit until he felt Yuri begin to shiver behind him. Guilt stabbed him in the gut so he looked around and saw a nice looking cafe that was still open. Without a second thought, he turned the motorcycle towards it and into the parking lot.

 

“We’re here,” he said without fanfare, nudging Yuri.

 

Yuri nodded and removed the helmet before dashing inside where the heat was. Otabek had to chuckle at that, making a note that he should maybe tease Yuri later for being Russian and feeling cold during a Spanish winter. For the moment, he just followed Yuri inside.

 

He found Yuri shivering in a booth, conveniently in front of a small fireplace that had been added to the cafe for ambiance. The whole place tried to pass off as a cozy little cottage in the dead of winter, and while they mostly succeeded Otabek felt that it was overdone. The decorations were kitschy as hell and made him think that someone’s grandma had designed the place. 

 

But he supposed all of that was irrelevant. After all, the place itself made no difference when he was with the best company he could ask for.

 

Yuri barely spared him a glance as Otabek slid into the other side of the booth, busy as he was trying to warm up. Realizing it was really his fault that Yuri was so cold, Otabek shrugged his jacket off and leaned over the table to wrap it around Yuri’s shoulders.

 

“T-thanks,” Yuri stuttered, face turning a brilliant shade of pink.

 

“Of course,” Otabek smiled.

 

A bored looking waitress stopped by to get their orders just then, so they each asked for something warm without much care about what the actual drink was. Once she left, Yuri looked like he had finally warmed up enough to relax a little, and he started to jabber away again. The tension in Yuri visibly dissipated as he spoke, his words getting more and more energetic to the point that his hands were moving almost as fast as his mouth while the words shot at Otabek in rapid fire. And just like that, after the prolonged silence of the motorcycle ride, everything was just like it was when they were leaving the banquet.

 

Otabek couldn’t help but feel himself relax with Yuri--more so than he’d ever felt with another person. Somehow it was easy to jump from topic to topic, from plans for Europeans and Four Continents, to their families, to their dreams, to video games, or whatever else they felt like talking about. Belatedly, Otabek realized maybe he was just as inexperienced in this friendship thing as Yuri was. After all, he had moved around so much for training that he’d hardly been able to make any solid relationships with his fellow skaters. Although he still occasionally spoke with JJ and Leo, he hadn’t considered them to be true friends that he could call and talk to about anything. But Yuri wasn’t like anybody he had ever met before. In a way, it was all as terrifying as it was new.

 

And yet somehow, this all seemed so organic to him. He just hoped Yuri felt the same way too.

 

Eventually, the banter slowed down, and the two of them were able to just sit in a comfortable silence together, something Otabek always appreciated. While they each sipped on their drinks, Otabek contemplated what this would mean for them going forward. Despite the whirlwind of events they had been through in the last forty-eight hours, a small voice in the back of his head said that this was the last time he would ever see Yuri and he should enjoy it while it lasted. 

 

After all, he had only been a child when he’d wished on that falling star. He couldn’t help but wonder now if he was just an idiot, continuing to wish for a deeper connection with the boy he’d idolized as a kid. But he also wasn’t ready to let go of the part of him who knew this was just the beginning of something much more between the two of them.

 

An hour or so had passed when the waitress came by to announce they were closing. Otabek paid the check while Yuri finished the last of his drink, and after they gathered their things, they went back out to the motorcycle and made their way back to the hotel.

 

As they walked through the entrance to the lobby, Yuri grabbed Otabek’s jacket sleeve and let out a panicked, “Beka, wait!”

 

Confused, Otabek turned to look at Yuri, one eyebrow arched in a questioning look.

 

“Give me your phone,” Yuri said as he held out his hand expectantly.

 

“Oh, uh, sure.” Otabek fumbled in his pocket but handed the phone over, never once thinking to question why Yuri suddenly demanded that he see his cell phone.

 

He blinked as Yuri typed faster than he ever thought was humanly possible. Suddenly, Yuri was handing his phone back and saying, “Now you have my number. You have no excuse for not keeping in touch after we go home. And be sure to follow me on all my social media accounts too.”

 

Otabek wasn’t sure if he should admit that he’d been following Yuri’s social media religiously for as long as he could remember.

 

Yuri waved at Otabek as he turned and went over to call the elevator. As the metal doors closed behind him, Otabek couldn’t help but smile at the realization that he had actually made friends with Yuri Plisetsky.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
